Damn It!
by Mannequin Republic
Summary: I, Leah Clearwater am pregnant. I am pregnant with a man who is married. I am pregnant with a man who is married and has a child. I am pregnant with my mortal enemy. I am pregnant with Edward Cullen. OOC! LONGHIATUS prob. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hi! This is a Leah/Edward story! I plan for it to be rated T but in the first chapter, there is a lemon. So if you are under aged, please skip the part in italics! Thank you and read and review!

**Leah POV**

I feel like crap! Everyone has been staying out of my way for some damn reason! They said something along the lines of, 'Wow Leah, moods swings gone haywire?' or something like that and then normally I grab something and throw it at them. I actually did feel more grumpy than usual. I have been getting sick recently, like throwing up all of the time. I've never gotten sick once, since I've been a wolf but lately I seem to throw every time I smell food.

"Leah! Can you please talk with me," I heard my ugly scar-face cousin say. I grumbled but still followed. She had a concerned look on her face – well on half her face. "Leah, I've notice that lately you've been getting sick, and your attitude is… well, worse than usual. I think, I'm not quite sure about this but I was wondering that maybe you are pregnant," she said. My breathing stopped; pregnant?!? What type of sick joke is this?!

"Are you implying that I'm sleeping with someone, Emily?!" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, no, no! Maybe you accidently had sex with someone, not using protection and now you're pregnant," she said. "But, the only way to find out is to get a test from the pharmacy," she said.

"That's bullshit Emily! Why would I be pregnant?!? I don't freaking get mood swings?! I just throw up because you freaking poison me with your _wonderful _food!!" I yelled at her, waving my arms around. She looked at me with her eyebrows raised. She then said,

"Just try one out, Leah. There's not harm," she said as she walked away. I walked to the pharmacy, and looked around for a pregnancy test. Unluckily, the cashier was a male. Just my day, I thought. I went through every aisle to find it and finally I found it, next the condoms. I quickly made my way to the cashier, holding the test in my hands. Of course I'm not pregnant! Why would I be? I gave the box to the young male and he frowned. I paid for the box and went back home.

"Mum! I'm home!" I yelled.

"Okay, I'm just going to Charlie's house for awhile, be back later!" She said. I quickly made my way up to the bathroom. I took out the little stick and looked at it for awhile. It said to pee on it. I – awkwardly – peed on it and it said that it took 2 minutes to get the results. I began to think of random things. I then realized I actually did have sex with someone. Oh crap! No, freaking way! Damn it, we're supposed to be MORTAL ENEMIES! Shit. It was 3 weeks ago.

_FLASHBACK (Don't read if you're under aged!) _

_I grabbed my purse and went inside the bloodsucker's home. Apparently, Jacob wants me to help the bloodsucker with his stuff or something. I don't even remember why I said yes to this._

"_Leah," Edward said. He came out to me and he looked pretty… hot. Oh shit, I just realized he could read minds. Uh, let's think about something else quickly! He looks ugly and he is fat! He drinks blood. He is… married. For some reason, that last thought bothered me a bit._

"_Hi… Jacob said something about you wanting me?" Oh shit, that line sounded wrong! He smiled._

"_Yeah, I need some help with something, come inside," he motioned for me to come inside his house. _

"_Where's everyone?" I asked him._

"_Hunting, although, Jacob and Nessie are in a trip around the world, but I think you already knew that," he said. I nodded. He brought me to his study and I saw the envelopes on the ground. There were so many!_

"_What is all that?!" I asked. _

"_Well, we are having a HUGE party for Carlisle's 500__th__ birthday party! __**(A-N: Just pretend he is 499) **__I'm sorry for the pack, but Alice really, really wanted to have a birthday party. I will make sure the vampires that drink human blood, will drink outside of Forks; I'll make sure of that. Well the job is for you to help me write all of these. There's not that many and since we're both supernaturally inclined, the job will get done fast," he said. My mouth was agape but I still nodded._

"_Why isn't Bella," I sneered her name. I hated her, since that day she hurt Jacob, 8 years ago, I hated her. "helping?" He sighed but still answered._

"_My wife and I are having… problems. Lately, we have been disagreeing on more things than usual. It is like she finds something to argue about all the time. It gets quite frustrating, really." He said as he worked on the envelopes. "How are you Leah? I know you still haven't recovered from Sam and you are uneasy with us vampires, so how are you dealing?" He asked me. For some reason I felt obliged to reply. He told me about his love life, so I had to tell him about mine._

"_Well, it's horrible still really. When Sam and I were together, we had sex and I thought that bonded us together more, and when he left, I just, just-" I broke down crying. I didn't remember the last time I cried but I just broke down crying. I felt myself be taken into a pair of cold arms. He kept stroking my back. After I stopped crying, I looked into his eyes, they were a gold colour. It was really absorbing. Suddenly, I smashed my lips to his. I didn't care that he had a smell that smelt horrible. I didn't care that he was a vampire, I didn't care that he was married and had a child. I just didn't care anymore. He started to respond but it was hesitantly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I started to straddle his hips. I heard him moan._

"_L-Leah," he said. I unbuttoned his shirt and quickly took it off him. His chest was amazing, it was fully muscled. I wondered why he always wore shirts. I then felt my own shirt slipping off. I was just left in my bra. He took off my bra and it seemed like his eyes glazed over. He started to massage my breasts. I was my turn to moan now._

"_Edward," I breathed. In one pull I pulled off his pants and boxers. He was left fully naked. He was truly a sight to see. My eyes roamed his body as he pulled off my jeans and undies. I was already dripping wet from how amazing he looked._

"_Oh my god Leah, you're so wet. Wow," he said._

_Suddenly, he grabbed his wonderful dick and placed it at the tip of my entrance. He slowly slid it in. He stopped everything for a moment, letting my body readjust to his size. He then slowly started to move in and out. In and out, in a steady pace. It was magical. I never, ever thought I would be having sex with a vampire. He then started to push faster. We both moaned from this. Suddenly, my body froze and I had a powerful orgasm. He still hadn't cummed yet, but he was getting very, very close. Then I felt him go harder and suddenly he cummed straight into me. He seed filling me to the top. I saw some of his liquid drip down my leg and it was a gold colour. We then heard talking from the distance._

"_Oh shit, I better go, see you later," I said lamely, and grabbed my clothes and phased and ran away._

_END FLASHBACK_

My mind went back instantly to the stick, I gasped and dropped the stick to the ground.

I was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Oh, I'd like to say thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! I've never got so many reviews in the first chapter before! I normally get one or two. The people I want to say thanks for reviewing are: **blossimbiscut23, Rougue Assasin, LoveIt123, MrsBlaCKwIfeY, luna the eternal one **and lastly the person who doesn't have an account **omgomgomgomg. **Thanks for reviewing everyone! Let's get on with the story!

**Leah POV**

Oh crap! What the hell am I going to do now?! I looked down at my stomach to see if there was any lump yet. Nope, no bump/lump yet. I then realized a baby was about to be growing inside me. I smiled at the idea and rubbed my tummy. I then also realized it was Edward Cullen's baby. I sighed. Why did I have to have sex with him?! I didn't mean too. I just came to help him with the enve- GAH! WHY IS THIS SO ANNOYING?! I flunked back down on the toilet seat. If I didn't know I was pregnant, I would've agreed with the guys that I was bipolar. I wondered to myself, who do I tell? I can't tell the guys or else it would go to Jacob and then Jacob will tell Nessie and Nessie will accidently and unfortunately project it to everyone in the house and then I will be whipped. I can't tell it to Edward straight away; or can I? He is the father; he should have a right to know! I sighed. What am I going to do?

"Leah? Leah, are you in here?" I heard Emily ask. Emily? Should I tell her. Can she keep it a secret from…_Sam. _My gut wrenched again. I still loved Sam but that stupid, STUPID Emily; had to come and get imprinted on. I got out of the bathroom and yelled to her.

"I'm 'ere," I said. She came upstairs and stopped and looked at me.

"Leah, it looks like you've seen the dead," she said. Should I or shouldn't I tell her. Yes, no. Yes, no. Yes, no. Oh fuck it, let's just tell her.

"Emily… I'm, I'm pregnant," I said. Her eyes went wide as she came over to me and gave me a hug. I realized there was no point to let go even though I hated her. Tears flowed down my face and her shirt got ruined. She kept patting me on the back till the tears stopped. "Please don't tell Sam or any of the guys, I need to tell the father first," I said. Thinking of how Edward would take it.

"Leah," she said softly, "who is the father?" I stilled, would Emily think I was a hypocrite from one point hating those bloodsuckers to having sex with one? Nah; shit it. I've already told her I was pregnant might as well tell her it was a leech.

"It, it, it was. Emily, please don't hate me after I tell you this," _Even though, I still hate you. _I thought that in my mind. She nodded.

"It can't be that bad," she said.

"It can," I whispered so quietly that she couldn't hear it. "Emily, I'm pregnant with… Edward Cullen," I said. She gasped and staggered back. Her hand covered her mouth and her eyes were wide with surprise. She shook her head.

"How? How? He's married and has a child! And he is a vampire for goodness sake! Leah! What the hell is wrong with you? She yelled at me. Emily was never like this, she was always calm and collected in these types of situations. I backed away, towards the door.

I then said one last, "Please don't tell," and then I dashed out of the door. I was about to phase but then I realized someone else would probably be fazed too. I was about to go to the bloods- stop, I shouldn't think of them as bloodsuckers because one of them is the father of my child. I was about to go to the _Cullen's _house to tell Edward but I realized that they would probably all be there. Oh, who cares, I'd just ask to talk to Edward for a second. I quickly ran to their house and as quickly as I came, the scent invaded my nose. "Holy shii-att!" I said, as the pungent smell overtook me. Suddenly the door opened.

"Hi Leah!" Alice said to me, "come in," she invited me in. I then heard.

"Bella love, please, don't be like this," I heard Edward say.

"Why? You're the one who doesn't want to get a new bed! Why Edward? Why? We have enough money, we can buy a new bed," Bella yelled. They were arguing about beds? Oh, now I see why Edward was telling me how Bella always finds something to argue about.

"We don't need a bed Bella, we don't even sleep," he said calmly.

"Shut up Edward!" She growled.

"Leah, do you want to talk to Edward or Bella?" Alice asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I need to talk to Edward," I said. She nodded and then she yelled.

"Edward! Someone is here to see you!" Edward then came down the stairs rubbing his head.

"Gosh, sometimes she gives me vampire headaches," he mumbled to himself, "Oh hi Leah," he said. He was only wearing a tight shirt and khaki shorts, his muscles were prominent now.

"Uh… um, Edward, I need to talk to you in private, can we please go outside?" I asked and when I asked that, the infamous Bella Cullen came down. Her angry mood now showed more easily.

"What do you want dogbreath?" She asked. Everyone tensed in the room and then looked at me. I have to keep my hormones in control; I have to keep my hormones in control. I keep chanting to myself.

"Come on Edward, this is really important," I said and motioned for him to come outside, he followed with a smile on his face. We then walked into the woods.

"Sorry about Bella, she's being a bit cranky lately," he said. It's okay, I said in my head. He smiled again.

"Uhm, Edward," I said.

"Yes?" He answered.

"You're a father. A father of Renesmee," I said. He frowned.

"Yes, I know," he said still frowning, "why?"

"Well, you are going to be a father of two now," I said. His frown deepened.

"I don't understand," he said slowly.

"You are going to have another child," I said slowly.

"What? But Bella is a vampire, she can't have children!" He said. My hormones jumped into control right then.

"I'M PREGNANT WITH YOUR FUCKING CHILD!" I yelled. He froze. His eyes bugged out of their sockets. I thought I paralyzed him. I started to wave my hands in front of his face. He was still frozen. I then got angry and I started to shake him; hard. He then woke out of his self induced coma.

"Are you serious?" He breathed. I nodded and then I broke down crying again. He grabbed me into a hug and started to rub my back. "B-but, we only had sex once!" He exclaimed.

"I know, I was like that too when I found out," I said, still crying. He stopped rubbing my back.

"When did you find out?" He asked as he looked at me. His golden orb eyes staring into my own eyes.

"Today," I said, "Emily thought my hormones were going out of whack and then she asked me to take a pregnancy test. I think she just said that to joke around with me. After I found out I was pregnant and told her, she was shocked. Then she asked who was the father and I said you and she started to yell at me. I could've been stronger but I hate my hormones having to be like this, it is so crap," I said and I started to cry.

"It's okay, we'll work this out," he said. I was about to ask him, how are we going to tell everyone else. "How are we going to tell everyone else?" He asked.

"I was just thinking the same thing," I said and we both looked at the big white house in the distance.

**The End of Chapter two!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews! Like I said in the previous chapter, I have never gotten this many reviews in a chapter. I'd like to say thanks for reviewing to: **blossombiscuit23, MrsBlaCKwIfeY, LoveIt123, luna the eternal one, Nikik, Jada91, rebelwilla** and for the people who don't have an account, **codi** and **Alek**.

**Edward POV**

I kept looking at my house in the distance. The big white house. Oh no, oh no. What am I- no, let me rephrase that, what are WE going to do? Why did I have to have sex with her, I was only taking advantage of her because she was miserable. But… she did have a nice, very nice body. Stop it Edward! I told myself. You are married and you have a wonderful wife. A wonderful wife who argues with you non-stop. Who am I kidding? Bella is annoying. I'd never thought I'd say – or think – that Bella IS annoying. She argues non-stop, she's never home, whenever she comes back from wherever she goes, she smells like sex. I've never had this thought but… I think Bella is cheating on me. I gasp. She doesn't want me. We don't make love nowadays. She always tries to avoid me. I don't remember the last time I think she has ever said that she loves me let alone myself say it to her. I was brought back into the present with Leah shaking me again, she shook her head.

"You keep zoning out. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're the one pregnant," she said with a smile on her face. I chuckled. Leah, the grouch. She wasn't the grouch now; I'd say she would be the only one I'd want to be with at the moment. No, I shook my head. Try and work it out with your wife, you love her. I reasoned with myself. "Are you okay?" She asked, "Cos you look like, I don't know but you look like you think your wife's cheating on you or something," I was wishing she was about to say, 'No pun intended,' or something like that but she kept looking at my face intently. I now thought that she was the mind reader. She then frowned. "Edward, you just stilled, is something wrong?" She asked.

"Uh, uh, Leah, um… I actually do think that my wife IS cheating on me," I said, clearly uncomfortable. I then heard her thoughts.

_Shut it Leah. You know you're making him feel uncomfortable. Even though he does look kinda cute when he is- STOP IT! Uh, god, I don't need to be falling for him, this is horrible as it is. Although, I would really want to kiss his lips right now, the look so, so… kissable. God Leah, this is pathetic. _

I smiled, she was falling for me and weirdly enough, I was falling for her too.

"Oh, I'm really sorry to say that," she said, "so, what are we going to do now?"

"Uhm… we need to tell your mum and Carlisle but not Charlie because Charlie would tell Bella," I said, sure that Charlie would tell Bella.

"My mum will freak… she would literally freak! She hates you bloods- oops, I mean _Cullen's_ so much, I wouldn't be surprised if she gets a stroke… not that I want her to get a stroke or anything," she said, quickly covering up the last part. We then decided to go tell her mum first. We walked up to the door and just as Leah was about to open it, Susan Swan opened it. Sue Clearwater became Sue Swan 2 years ago. She married Charlie and they were like teenagers; never able to let go of each other. Sue lives with Charlie but is nearly always at her own house.

"Leah! Where were you, I thought you would be back b- OH! Um, hi Edward Cullen, what are you doing here?" She asked, glaring at me.

"Ms Swan, Leah and I have some… news to tell you," I said, her thoughts started to yell at me.

_News? What type of news? Is Seth okay? Why is Leah so calm around this vampire? He's evil, all of them are evil. I don't care that Char-Char's daughter is a vampire, they are still all evil!_

I stifled a laugh. Char-Char? She invited us in and led us into the living room. Leah got up and got herself a cup of coffee.

"Want so- oops, I forgot, you drink blood," she said as she sat beside me on the couch. Sue's eyes narrowed. Leah didn't realize that every move she made her mother watched with careful eyes.

"What was it you wanted to tell me Leah?" Sue asked. Leah looked at me, her eyes showed panic. She then looked down,

"Well mum, I'm- ugh! Oh no," Leah said as she was about to drink her cup of coffee. She dropped the cup on the table and quickly ran to the bathroom, I followed after her quickly. She then started to vomit in the toilet, I went up to her and held her hair up and started to rub her scorching neck. "Remind me next time Edward, do not drink coffee," Leah said after she was done. She then flushed the toilet and washed her mouth in the basin. "I'm sorry you had to see that," Leah said, whilst looking down; embarrassed.

"That's okay," I smiled crookedly at her. I heard her heartbeat quicken. We heard someone clear their throat and we both turned around. Sue was glaring death daggers at me.

"Let's get on with what you wanted to talk about," she said leading us into the living room again. We all went there and went to our sitting positions like before.

"Um… mother," Leah said, her mum nodded, "Edward and I have something to tell you,"

"Well get on with it!" Sue said; frustrated.

"I-I'm p-p-pregnant," she whispered. Sue did a double take.

"What?" She said calmly, "Really? Congratulations! I was actually hoping 'til marriage, but baby, that' wonderful! Who's the lucky man?" Sue said, standing up and hugging Leah.

_She doesn't know? I think it is laid right in front of her and she still doesn't know!_

Leah thought; I smiled. "Uh, mum," Leah said.

"Yeah," Sue answered.

"It's E-Edward," Leah said. Sue's face darkened 'til it turned into a full out glare.

"What?!" Sue yelled, "Edward?! Edward?! The bloodsucker?! He's married and has a child and he drinks blood! Didn't that occur to you when you were having sex?!" Sue yelled. Suddenly, Leah's temper returned.

"That's shit, MUM! First when I told you I was pregnant, you were full on so happy for me, now when I told you it was Edward's child as well, you're angry! What is wrong with you?! It's obviously more than a little species problem!" Leah yelled right back at her. Sue looked taken back.

"Well Lee, didn't you know that he is basically my son-in-law?! Charlie's son-in-law! He's MARRIED Leah; you don't have sex with a married man Leah! Especially one that hunts and is supposed to be your enemy!" Sue yelled.

"Well, mum, you have learnt from Jacob that co-existing with the vampires is possible, especially him imprinting on Edward's daughter!" Leah said. Sue didn't say anything for awhile.

"What are you going to do about the baby, are you going to have an abortion?" Sue asked quietly. Both Leah and I yelled.

"No!" Sue suddenly remembered I was there for their whole debacle.

"Then what? You're just going to let it live?" Sue asked.

"Yes mum," Leah said, "the baby should have a chance at life,"

"Wow Leah, this baby has changed you a lot!" Sue laughed. I was surprised, I never thought I'd hear Sue laugh with myself in the same room.

"It's probably my hormones," Leah cracked a smile.

"I'm sorry Edward about before, I-I just don't feel really comfortable around you… guys," Sue said sheepishly.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Sue, I'm really sorry I've got Leah into this mess, but I guess we just have to hope for the best!" I said.

"Have you told your wife yet Edward?" Sue asked curiously.

"No, not yet we are hoping you will not tell anyone yet, Mrs. Swan. Leah and I would like to tell people, please don't tell anyone, not even Charlie," I said. Sue grudgingly agreed.

"Okay, we're going to go mum," Leah said, "I'll be back later tonight,"

"Okay, goodnight," She said as she closed the door. Leah then smiled at me,

"We did it! We did it!" Leah jumped around happily. This was quite a sight for me, usually Leah was like the Grinch, this pregnancy is doing great things. She then hugged me.

"We sure did," I replied hugging her. I now knew one thing for sure; I was definitely falling for Leah and falling fast.

**End of chapter 3! **


	4. Chapter 4 Real chapter, not AN

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews! I really love any reviews, even if it is criticism. I'm sorry if I'm not going to say your names again but, if I keep doing that, there would be lots! But just remember, I read all and appreciate all! Anyway, let's get on with the story!

Leah POV

Thank goodness that mum acted civil in the end. I was scared she was gonna hate me forever. Edward and I decided it was best to tell Carlisle next because he's the doctor and Edward's father. I was scared, how fast would this baby grow? I remember when Nessie was in Bella's stomach, it only took around a month; the whole pregnancy only took around 1 month! Obviously, mine was slower because there was no lump on my stomach yet. We got to the Cullen's crypt- Damn It Leah! There are going to be your future kids Aunts and Uncles; you have to be nice to them! I tried to reason with myself. We then walked in the door, everyone was gone except Carlisle and Esme. Where was everyone?

"Hunting," Edward answered my unspoken question, "Carlisle," Edward said when Carlisle came out of his study.

"Edward… Leah," Carlisle greeted us, "You want to talk about something?" He asked as he rolled his sleeves up his shirt and clapped his hands.

"Yes, somewhere more private," Edward said. Carlisle nodded and asked us to follow him. He led us to a big basement. It was dark and gloomy. Carlisle then shut the door and locked it. He then switched on the light; the place wasn't gloomy anymore. The room was big and was filled with ancient books and scrolls; there was a desk at the end of the room that was also covered by books. The ground was a murky grey and looked like grass.

"Why are the tiles… this colour?" I asked.

"Well Leah, this is the place where I usually go to get some peace and quiet from everyone, besides yourself, Edward is the only who also knows about this place. I got the tiles changed to this colour because if someone comes in, it just looks like grass, even if it was a vampire, normally they could just see in the dark but I got this place fixed with a type of light that makes it hard to see for anyone and anything," Carlisle said. I nodded, "So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Edward nodded to me to signal that I should say it.

"I-I'm pregnant," I said. Carlisle nodded. I was shocked that he didn't look shocked.

"Okay Leah, when was your last time you had your cycle?" He asked.

"Well, I haven't had it for years, it hasn't been since I was human," I said.

"Oh yes, I forgot… Wait; years ago, I did a test on you; when I did it, the results showed that it was not possible for you to have children. Did you have sex with another wolf mate or…" He asked. I then understood; he didn't realize that Edward was the father.

"Um...- " Edward cut me off.

"Carlisle, I am the father," Edward said. Carlisle then sat down, he looked very taken back. He then said,

"Edward, I knew you were having fights with Bella but did you really need to have sex with Leah?!" Carlisle was not angry when he said that but was a bit hesitant.

"Carlisle, we did not mean it on purpose. After the… incident, I realized that it actually was mating season for the wolves; the reason why Kim, Emily and many of the other Quileute girls are pregnant. I was actually praying for Leah not to be pregnant but knew that she could be," Edward said. Carlisle nodded.

"Oh… I'm sorry for acting that way. Leah, I guess that we have to do some tests to how far you are along," Carlisle said. He came up to me, "Did you use a pregnancy test?"

"Yeah, I got it the other day and…yeah," I trailed off. He nodded and got a flashlight, he flashed it in my eye. I blinked and yelled,

"Hey! I'm VERY sensitive to lights!" I then looked down; embarrassed by my outburst, "sorry," I muttered.

"It's okay, I should've known better," Carlisle said. He did some more tests and then he finally said, "Your health levels are as normal as they normally are. You are healthy. Although, I did find out that it- the baby is growing very slowly, slower than human babies. Your whole pregnancy will take around 18 months. 9 months longer than a normal pregnancy. You should be showing in around 8 months time for everyone to see. I'd also like to say that you are able to phase whilst you're pregnant. You can't do things that are too strenuous but you can phase. The baby will be sitting where your stomach is when you're phased," Carlisle said. I then saw Edward nod and it looked like he absentmindedly took my hand. I looked at him funny; he glanced at me and looked at me with a face that said, 'What?' I then looked at our linked hands. He seemed to understand and took his hand away looking embarrassed.

"I have a question," I asked, he nodded for me to go on, "why is the baby taking longer? When Nessie was born, she only took around one month, why is mine taking longer?"

"Well Leah, I have no proper answer for this but I think it is the clash between werewolf and vampires. I know you are a shape shifter but normally, we don't mix together let alone mate with each other. The species together is a whole different species as well, Werepire, as I'd like to call it and I think that is why the baby is growing very slowly," Carlisle said.

"But then why did Nessie grow faster if it was a whole different species and all that?" I asked.

"You're not human. Vampires have the ability to stop ageing forever, you shape shifters also have that ability. I think when Renesmee was born, the vampire gene was hurrying up Renesmee's growth like when you do when you are human and are on the brink of becoming a werewolf. Although when you put a werewolf with the ability to grow faster and a vampire with the ability to also grow… faster – when you're a hybrid, you grow slower," Carlisle explained. Edward was silent for this whole exchange.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked. He was frozen for a second but then he nodded and looked at me.

"I was just thinking who to tell next. I don't know, maybe your pack or someone?" He asked.

"No, if I tell Quil he'll tell Jake and Jake is crap at keeping secrets so he'll tell Renesmee and Nessie will tell Bella and everything will go- POOF!" I made an explosion with my hands when I said, 'POOF'. Edward laughed at my explanation.

"That's…nice, so we can't tell Quil or Jacob. You've already told Emily but that didn't go well. What about we tell Alice or Jasper?" Edward asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think they can keep a secret or will the secret go POOF again?" I asked. He smiled.

"They will keep a secret but they would never keep a secret from each other. So if we tell one person, we basically tell their mate," Edward said, I nodded. Edward and I left Carlisle in his basement. We went up the stairs and was immediately greeted by Esme,

"Hello Edward and Leah. Leah would you like some food or drinks?" Esme asked.

"Yes please!" I nearly yelled. Since I found out I was pregnant, my eating levels has gone up heaps and that is a lot for a werewolf! I brought myself to the kitchen.

"What would you like?" She asked. Uh… chips?

"Chips," I said. She opened the pantry and gave me a packet of Doritos, "Gracias," I said as I snatched the chip packet.

"So Leah, do you know Spanish?" Esme asked. My hand stopped in mid-air with a chip.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you know Spanish, you just said, Gracias," she said.

"A little," I answered, I learnt a bit of Spanish in High School.

"¿Cuánto usted sabe?" Esme asked. _(How much do you know?)_

"Muy, muy poco," I answered, she smiled. _(Very, very little)_ I brought the chip packet and sat next to Edward in the living room and started to watch TV.

"So… you know Spanish?" He asked.

"Muy, muy poco, hace usted?" I asked. (_Very, very little, do you?_)

"Poco también," He answered. _(Little as well)_ I smiled and leant back against him. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled myself deeper. He then kissed my forehead. Suddenly, the door flung open and in came…

**Hahaha! I left you on that stupid cliffhanger! Sorry about the Spanish parts. Let's hope google translate is correct. :p Anyway, please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Oooohkay, been a long while, eh? *Cowers away from abandoned knives and rotten fruit* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I am so SORRY for not updating! Yesh! I forced myself to write today! I seriously was like, "Sarah! You need to write a chapter for the story Damn It! today or else the... the... elves are going to come and eat you! Yes, Sarah, yes.. um, me! Yes me, you- I, what? Need to write! Yesh write.. write...?" And after I said that my mum thought I was going crazy talking to myself! Heh...  
**

**Anyway, wanted to say thanks to: RawkstaRhina, Stephycats7785, secret-agent-ballerina-ninja, Kelly, I luv jasper-hale yes, Queenofthemausoleum, pandora's-lunchbox, LaPush Princess13, Alexmeraz'slittlesexiii, emochildlova, alysonsummerblack1990, emma134, krazykat144 and lastly! Autumn C. Cullen! **

**Thankya's for the reviews :D I'm sorry I didn't get to reply to them but I'll make sure I'll reply from now on. I've been a bit busy lately; trying to write, Finally Whole, Not So Useless, Crazy AIMSN and helping my cousin on her Seth/OC story... talk about having a life. ;) Anyway, once again.. sorry. Forgive me? **

**Leah's POV:**

Alice. Great... where's Jas—oh there he is. I rolled my eyes; why would Alice only come in by herself? Well, I guess it used to be the same reason with Edward and Bella. I felt Edward stiffen under my arms and realised he could read my mind. Even greater... As Jasper stepped into the house; you could basically see the way his nose wrinkled in distaste and then see his eyes tighten into a grimace. Even basically living with Jacob for the last 7 years, you could still see how he wasn't used to use smexy wolf scent. I mean, I still wasn't used to Edward touching me, I mean.. hello? I. Am. A. Werewolf.—Damn, shapeshifter; whatevs. And. Am. Lying. In. A. Bloodsuckers'. Arms. Not a very nice feeling I have to say. My nose still wrinkles – like Jasper's – and c'mon, how did I stand this awful stench when we were banging? And talk about bayyy—beees. Oh yeah, babies; pshh, freakin' werepire whatever. Werepire even sounds retarded; what about... shape-pire? Hardy-har-har. Doesn't pire mean fire? Wait.. that's pyre.. what? No.. I'm confusing myself, let's just call the baby: The Baby. Pretty straightforward; I then heard Edward chuckle behind me. I rolled my eyes; men.

"Oh, hey Leah. I didn't realise you were here... with Edward," Alice said slyly behind us. I felt Edward tense up behind me, obviously from her thoughts... or maybe Jasper's. I looked around to Jasper and then waved to him; happy suddenly. I realised it was Jasper using his talent and suddenly got mad at him. He frowned for awhile since I didn't automatically change even though he was using his powers.

I smirked and thought, _never underestimate the hormones of a pregnant woman Jazzy-Wazzy! _I then realised that Jasper didn't know I was pregnant and started to get angry. Edward immediately noticed as he read my mind and gently soothed me by starting to rub my back. The anger erased immediately I felt calmer. Edward's hands were like magic they made my breathing start to labour and I fell into a deep sleep.

**Edward's POV**

Immediately after Leah started snoring Alice jumped up next to me and said, "You're falling in love with her aren't you?" Alice smirked as she crossed her arms and started to tap her right foot on the ground. Jasper just looked at me, expression-less but the thoughts in his head weren't that expression-less.

_Edward, first a human now a werewolf. Who would've guessed? What next? A pixie, wait; that's my Alice... ugh, Edward, I know you're listening. Stop listening to me or else I'll—_

I immediately stopped listening to him because I knew what Jasper would do if I didn't. The last time I didn't stop listening, Jasper made my emotions go haywire; first he made me angry, then happy then excited all in less than 10 seconds. And that went on for about 30 minutes. After that I got a vampire headache and decided not to listen in on his... _schemes_ that included Alice or anybody else ever again.

"Edward! Are you even listening to me or are you too hung up on Leah's dreams?" Alice smirked once again and sat next to the chair as I still held Leah in my arms. The contrast of skin colour was blinding. Her beautiful tanned skin tone compared to my icy white skin was amazing. Back when even Bella was human; her skin wasn't that different to mine as she was _'part-albino' _as she always used to say. I didn't know how I was attracted to Bella; her strong blush and potent scent should've been a... _stay away _target but that seemed to draw me in closer to her. I then began to become infatuated with her and started to even love her.

I even battled Jacob off for her and then had my beautiful Renesmee. Renesmee had become my life when she was born. I did everything for her, from teaching her all the basic subjects of highschool to helping her with her developing crush on Jacob. I didn't even mind Jacob anymore; he was quite nice when it came to _Renessie_ as he like to call her often. And then they got married, X-Rated things started to pop up in his mind and I had to bring him down on my list of favourite people. And surprisingly – at the time – Bella was also coming down on that list.

She, being my favourite person came third, after Esme. Ness, Esme and Bella. After Ness got engaged Bella started being even more distant. I first thought it was Renesmee growing up and was going to get married. But, no. She started to go out, to clubs; at first I thought it was a human experience she never got to experience but after awhile she started going for the whole night and then in the morning she'd have a shower and get back home. But our vampire smell could smell through the shower and immediately know she had sex with someone who wasn't me. The family also thought it was a phase but then she kept doing that even Renesmee and Jacob sent sympathy looks towards me.

I then felt Leah jerk under me and mumble, "stupid Emily... preggo, heat, Edward... mmm, Edward," I saw into the dreams she was having that she was a pregnant lady. With a big belly and started hitting Emily with a plastic baseball bat. She then found me and started to make passionate love to me. When I was with Bella, I would've thought that was offensive but I just smiled and listened in to the thoughts further.

**Leah's POV**

I woke up to the feel of someone rubbing my forehead. The hand was icy-cold and the smell; ARGH! It was a bloodsucker! I quickly jumped to my feet and started growling at the vampire. I then realised it was Edward and immediately said sorry. Whoa, these emotions were giving me whiplash. I then realised Alice and Jasper were still there; they were playing chess and even though Alice could see the future, Jasper was still winning. I wanted to laugh at the irony but my throat was too sore. I frowned at Edward and asked why?

"Carlisle said you're werewolf self is still getting used to the baby. You're body still needs to adjust since you are the first female werewolf to get pregnant with a vampire's baby," Edward smiled at me but then tensed. I then realised that Alice and Jasper stopped their chess game to look at us with their eyes bugged out. I then sighed and said,

"Oh great. The two next people of the bloodsucker's family. Fun." Edward then stroked my cheek and said,

"Don't worry, I don't they'll go too hard on us,"

"Too hard? Too hard!? Why didn't you tell me this before Edward Anthony!? I mean sure, don't tell Bella, I get that but what didn't you tell me?! You are having another child and you didn't tell me! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL JASPER! Wait! Did you tell Jasper? Jazz, did he tell you and not told me?" Alice shrieked. I cupped my hand around my ears and ran to the toilet and threw up. The high pitch vocal chords of Alice's shrieking. I then felt Edward put his cold hands on my neck and held up my hair behind me so I wouldn't vomit on it.

"Alice, look what you did!" I heard Edward growl.

"Oh c'mon Edward, pregnant woman vomit in their morning/whole day sickness all the time. I just.. helped her along with it. By the way, if it makes you feel any better Leah and Edward. I'm sorry that I made you vomit!" Alice's shrill voice made its way from the living room all the way to me.

"Izz, okay Alice. Lemme, sit... down. Watah, please," I said. I washed my mouth out and sat back in the living room. Edward quickly went to the kitchen and poured me a glass of water. He then came back to the living room and gave it to me, he then sat next to me on the sofa. I then saw Alice come into the room and sit in the chair opposite to us. She smiled and said,

"Start from the beginning. When, where, why? Edward you explain, let Leah drink her water!" Alice's chirper voice said. I smirked at Edward. Even though I was fond of him, that doesn't mean I'd like to explain that we had a quickie in the room and he didn't even use lube! Roflmao, (Rof-el-may-o) Edward using lube just sounds funny. I then saw Edward frown at me and shake his head. Hey! This was my head and my private thoughts. Get out!

"We met one day and we were attracted to each other. Unprotected sex was the way to go at the time. And then Leah explained to me that she thought she was pregnant. We went to Carlisle and asked him he diagnosed Leah and voila! We found out she was pregnant. Told her mum but no one else. Only, you guys, Carlisle, Sue and Emily know that Leah is pregnant with my child," Edward said.

I heard Alice squeal. "So, what are you gonna name the baby?"

"We haven't made up our minds, Carlisle said that I'm only gonna give birth in 18 months so that gives us ages of time," I said to Alice.

"So obviously you aren't gonna know if it's a girl or a boy. You might not even find out if the baby was like Nessie and it would have to cut out of your skin..." Alice said. Edward immediately growled at her, "I'm sorry Edward. You just don't know how she's going to give birth because I don't ever think this relationship has ever happened before. By the way, how do you know it's only going to be 18 months. Not the normal 9 months or even Bella's 1 month?" Alice asked.

"Carlisle said. Something about both us ageing fast makes the baby age slowly. Or something like that," I yawned.

"Come one honey, let's get you to bed," I heard Edward say to me. I smiled as he called me honey. No one has ever called me that since my relationship with Sam. He used to call me honey, Lee-Lee and sweetheart. I missed being called nice things. Now people just call me Leah or the Wicked-Bitch-Of-The West. And I kinda got used to it. I became more hard and angry. I used to want to make everyone annoyed, sad and angry like myself. Especially Sam as he was the one who made me like this. But then when Jacob made his group with renegade Seth as well. I knew that was the right way to go.

Jacob helped me more than anyone could ever imagine. I even used to have a little crush on him at the time even after he imprinted on young Renesmee. I heard Edward growl a little and looked up at him,

"Whaaz wrongg?" I asked, myself really tired.

"Oh nothing Leah. It's just that Jacob all steals my girls," I smiled but then frowned as I realised he meant Bella.

"Oh yeah, Jacob was in a lot of depression because of Bella," I said bitch-ily. Jacob and I really bonded during the time and we both even had plans of running away together. But devil spawn, now more publicly known as _Nessie the Loch Ness Monster! _And my plans about running away with Jacob were crushed. I got over Jacob and then started to have random flings with guys sometimes. I always told them I was on the pill even though I wasn't because I knew I couldn't get pregnant. But looky-who, werewolf + vampire = what's the word... maybe a, werevamp? Haha, that doesn't sound way too retarded!

"Oh my god! I'm still so excited! Gah! I bet Rose would also be excited when she finds out... Wait, maybe not," Alice said. I jumped slightly, forgetting that Alice was actually there. Then a voice stopped me cold,

"What wouldn't Rose like?"

**Um, yes, I'm an evil cliffy-monster. I know, I know. And this chapter was retarded. I know, I know! I'm trying to get into the mood of this story again. So it would be awesome if you could leave some comments to tell me about my writing. Pretty Please?**


End file.
